


Chemistry

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Confessions, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: It's all about that chemistry scene Reggie is wondering why Luke, picked him to prove he had chemistry with feelings are revealed they share a kiss.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 30





	Chemistry

Luke and Reggie sat on the couch in the garage, Luke was writing in his journal as Reggie plucked on his electric guitar. Reggie was wearing his usual white shirt with his red flannel also he wore a pair of black ripped pants. Luke was wearing his white skull t-shirt along with his blue hoodie and pair of black pants as well.

“Luke can I ask you, a personal question that I’m kinda nervous to ask?” Looking up from his journal he was curious to know, what Reggie's question was but also a little bit scared. “Sure Reg, you can ask me anything you know that.” He did know that so putting his guitar beside the couch he turned to look at Luke who was waiting for his reply.

“The other day during practice, when you tried to prove you’re chemistry with me why did you do that?” Oh, Luke had been hoping Reggie would forget about that moment but now he wanted to talk about it. 

“Um, that well there's a few reasons first I wanted to prove to you I do have chemistry with everyone. Second, because I wanted to see what your reaction would be and if you be into it I have trouble reading you sometimes. ”Reggie was confused as to what Luke meant was he that hard to read it baffled him.? “I didn’t mean to be so confusing, but I don’t understand the part about you have trouble reading me?”

Luke put down his journal, he moved closer to Reggie instantly making Reggie’s heart beat faster. “I mean that I like you, I had no way of knowing if you liked me back." Reggie didn’t know if ghosts could blush but it felt like his face turned pink. 

“I’m flattered, I never thought you liked me that way you could have just asked me. I think there’s always been something there, me and you really have chemistry I'm in love with you.” He took hold of Reggie’s hand feeling so many emotions as Reggie said he loved him and everything felt perfect. 

“I can’t believe this is finally happening, you know how much time we have wasted when could be doing this.” Luke lunged forward but stopping a few seconds before reaching Reggie’s lips, seeing no doubt he kissed him. Luke finally felt free-thinking to himself that Reggie was really one in a million.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good thing takes time

But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good thing takes time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"

Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good thing takes time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

They say that good thing takes time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah  
One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good thing takes time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah  
They say that good thing takes time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> I thought I would try a little short story about Luke & Reggie, that damn scene as Luke tries to prove he has chemistry with everyone he sings with even Reggie. But it's more the after-effects of that scene Reggie is left wondering why Luke picked him. Sorry, it's so short but I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go if you like it comment, please.


End file.
